


That Pretty Blonde Lady

by cosimasdreads03



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimasdreads03/pseuds/cosimasdreads03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira asks Cosima who “that pretty blonde lady” is. Post-Season 2, Pre-Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pretty Blonde Lady

Delphine comes over in the evening to draw Cosima’s blood. She is gentle as always, her hands fluttering like pale, cool birds over her skin. They don’t speak as she makes the tourniquet, prepares the needle.

Cosima watches her face – partly to distract herself, but partly because she likes the quiet look of concentration that spreads across the blonde woman’s features. She likes the set of her lips, the quiet steadiness in her eye, the practiced, methodical, almost graceful way that she moves.

Usually they say little until the procedure is done, waiting until they can peel off their sadness like wet clothes and let themselves breathe again. But this time when she slides the needle into Cosima’s arm, Delphine flinches a little.

“What?” Cosima asks.

Delphine bites her lip. “I don’t like to hurt you.”

Cosima shrugs. “Don’t worry – you’re good at this, for real. I hardly feel a thing.” Delphine still looks tense, so she smirks and leans in close, jostling her girlfriend’s knee with her free hand. “You can always make it up to me later, you know,” she says, her voice dipping low and husky. “Because not only are you good at taking my blood, you’re also really good at --”

“Shh,” Delphine says warningly, and Cosima remembers that they aren’t alone in the apartment – Felix and Sarah have left them with Kira for the evening.

“But she’s not even here … she’s in the next room coloring,” Cosima whispers, letting the fingers of her free hand wander up the blonde woman's thigh. “Although you’d have to learn to keep yourself quiet.”

Delphine grins. But they both know that it is not the right time, so they let the game drop and fall into comfortable silence again. When she has collected her vials, she packs up her equipment and prepares to leave.

Cosima pouts by the door, rubbing the new bandage around her arm absentmindedly. “So soon? It’s not even ten o’clock.”

“Yes. It is late, and you look tired. And you know better than to argue with your doctor,” Delphine teases, smiling. “I’ll be over again in the morning. _Bonsoir._ ” She kisses Cosima softly and departs.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after Delphine leaves, Kira comes into the living room to curl up with her aunt on the sofa. “Who was that pretty blonde lady?” she asks.

Cosima hesitates. “She’s … she’s a friend of mine.”

Kira looks back at her in silence, and Cosima knows she hasn’t fooled the little girl. “Um, listen, Kira … did your mom ever talk to you about … well, did she ever mention …”

“Mommy said that lady is a special friend of yours,” Kira says. “And then she told me to ask you or Uncle Felix.”

 _Shit_ , Cosima thinks. Kira is looking at her with such complete innocence that she suddenly feels afraid. She has been open about her sexuality for many years now, but she cares about her niece so damn much that at that moment, nothing makes her more afraid than the possibility of losing that little girl’s trust.

“Her – her name is Delphine,” Cosima finally says. “And she is a special friend of mine, yes. But … she’s not a _friend_ exactly.” Kira looks at her uncomprehendingly, and Cosima begins to stammer.

“Like … you know how grown-up boys and girls can fall in love with each other, and, um, be very close in a special sort of way? Did your mommy talk to you about that?”

“Yes. Mommy and Cal are special like that. They kiss and stuff.”

“Yeah. Exactly. Well, um, girls can do that too. With other girls, I mean.”

Kira looks thoughtful. “So that’s like you and that pretty lady? You love each other?”

“Yes,” Cosima says nervously.

Kira’s eyes narrow a little, as if determined to get to the bottom of the matter. “And you kiss her too? Just like my mommy kisses Cal?”

Cosima shifts awkwardly. “Um … yeah.” She sighs again. “We do kiss sometimes, baby.”

There is a long moment where they sit in silence. Cosima feels her heart pounding. She wants to reach out and touch her niece, but the little girl wears such a solemn expression that suddenly she’s afraid to.

But then Kira moves first, crawling closer to snuggle into the crook of her aunt’s arm.

“I don’t care if you kiss girls, Auntie Cosima,” she whispers.

Cosima lets out a long breath of relief, and then chuckles, drawing the little girl closer to her. “I love you, sweetheart.”

They are quiet for awhile. Cosima listens to the sound of her niece’s breaths, smells the sweet soft scent of her hair, and marvels at the perfection of this small human being who entered her life so swiftly and mysteriously.

“That lady has nice eyes,” Kira whispers, breaking the silence. “And a big smile. She smiles biggest whenever she’s looking at you, Auntie Cosima.”


End file.
